No es un final, es un inicio
by rina-jaganshi
Summary: Yugi debe lidiar con un sinfín de emociones que surgen dentro de sí justo después del duelo final que disputa contra el faraón. Para su suerte no tiene que hacerlo solo. Puzzleshipping.


Puzzleshipping

Disclaimer: La serie de Yugioh no me pertenece, sólo la uso para llevar yaoi al mundo sin fines de lucro.

—

El lápiz golpeaba insistentemente contra la madera del escritorio. Su boca se abrió sólo para bostezar, se sentía cansado pero no podía detenerse, estaba a punto de terminar. Cómo le gustaría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Sólo un instante bastó para que sus ojos miraran su disco de duelo, ¡lo que daría por jugar un duelo! Contuvo el aliento al rememorar la última batalla que disputó en Egipto. La tristeza surcó su rostro. Al final resultó victorioso de ese combate, sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan mal. Con desgano recostó la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

En ese entonces el faraón y él no lograron simplemente decirse adiós, es decir, después de todas las experiencias que pasaron juntos, tantas peleas ganadas o perdidas, tantos sentimientos que no pudieron compartir con el otro, no, no iban a permitir que terminara así, despidiéndose y olvidando todo. Bastó que Yugi corriera hacia él antes de que cruzara la puerta, las lágrimas no cesaban de brotar por sus grandes ojos violetas, por el contrario, no consiguió formular oración coherente que expresará el dolor intenso que sentía en su pecho.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue extender sus brazos hacia ese ser que le había acompañado durante el último año. Este lo recibió estrechándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. Sabía que era egoísta, que no tenía derecho a pedirlo, sobretodo, sabía que lo mejor para el espíritu del rompecabezas era encontrar el descanso eterno pero…aferrado al cálido contacto y entre sollozos logró decirlo.

Una melancólica sonrisa se posó en sus labios ante el recuerdo. Habían pasado tres meses desde aquello. Ahora su vida transcurría como la de cualquier adolescente, asistía a la escuela, salía con sus amigos, se enfrentaba a diversos duelistas y, como en ese preciso momento, hacía su tarea. Cuatro problemas de matemáticas consumieron toda su tarde pero tras corregir unas cuantas fórmulas por fin terminó, justo cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, el cielo teñido de negro azulado le hizo darse cuenta de las horas que invirtió en ese trabajo. Con dificultad se levantó de la silla para estirar los brazos y las piernas.

Salió de su cuarto, en silencio caminó por el pasillo deteniéndose en las escaleras que llevaban al ático. Por varios minutos permaneció estático e indeciso. ¿Debería…? La pregunta quedó inconclusa, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, sabía que era tarde pero…"sólo serán unos minutos", pensó para sí mismo. Lentamente subió los escalones, dio dos ligeros golpes. Se revolvió nervioso al no obtener respuesta, insistió una vez más, lo mismo. "Sólo unos minutos" volvió a repetir para darse valor.

—Atem, ¿estás despierto? —abrió la puerta lo suficiente para encontrar a quien buscaba. El antiguo faraón egipcio tenía su pantalón semiabierto, el menor había entrado justo antes de que pudiera auto-complacerse—. ¡Lo siento! Yo quería…—cubrió su rostro sonrojado con sus manos. Lo único que faltaba para poner las cosas más extrañas e incómodas era toparse con esa escena.

—Descuida Yugi, es mi culpa, no debí… —la frase murió en los labios del más alto. Últimamente su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones que, en todo el tiempo que compartió con su compañero, no parecían preocuparle. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía un cuerpo sólo para él, todo se acumulaba.

Mientras el faraón abrochaba sus prendas y se tranquilizaba, Yugi se adentró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La relación entre ellos cambió drásticamente cuando el espíritu del milenio decidió permanecer en este mundo. Los dioses no pudieron negarle su deseo e inclusive consintieron el entregarle un cuerpo propio. El problema es que al haber compartido por tanto tiempo un solo ser, al punto en que sus mentes eran separadas por un simple pasillo, no podían evitar sentirse incompletos. Antes, al cruzar una puerta, ambos tenían acceso total a los pensamientos del otro. Jamás prestaron demasiada atención a ese hecho hasta que se encontraron separados.

El primer mes fue sumamente confuso. Por un lado, Atem tenía que acostumbrarse a la vida de un adolescente común, sin embargo, no tenía intención de asistir a la escuela o buscar un trabajo, carecía por completo de aspiraciones. Le tomó un tiempo a Yugi darse cuenta de lo solitaria que sería la vida para el antiguo faraón, este pensamiento llevó al pequeño a cuestionarse si habían tomado o no la decisión adecuada o solamente había sido egoísta. Durante esos días, mantenían una distancia entre ellos.

Tan pronto como llegó el segundo mes. La situación dio un nuevo giro cuando, al no poder soportarlo más, ambos buscaron el contacto con el otro. Los amigos de Yugi fueron los primeros en notarlo y hacérselo saber. Al caminar por la calle sus manos se entrelazaban, cuando tomaban asiento era notoria la cercanía entre ellos, incluso al sólo estar parados el egipcio se colocaba detrás del más pequeño, al principio permanecía ahí con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, después, abrazaba al chico por la cintura o simplemente descansaba su barbilla en el hombro ajeno.

Todo estos gestos causaban cierta preocupación en sus conocidos, por no decir incertidumbre, sin embargo, a Yugi no le molestaba en absoluto, por el contrario, el contacto con las manos o el cuerpo del otro le parecía extrañamente natural. Como si una fuerza externa los obligara a permanecer juntos. Irremediablemente trataban de regresar a ese pasado donde eran uno mismo. El inconveniente es que no sabían diferenciar lo que realmente ocurría. ¿En el fondo su inconsciente anhelaba el lazo psíquico que una vez tuvieron? ¿O estaban exteriorizando un sentimiento mucho más profundo?

Los grandes ojos violetas parpadearon rápidamente para concentrar su atención en lo que, en estos momentos, era más importante. Despacio, tomó asiento en la cama del otro. Quién, velozmente recostó la cabeza en su regazo, esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a jugar con el cabello tricolor.

—¿Ya descubriste qué lo ocasiona? —preguntó sin descuidar la tarea de enredar sus dedos en unos cuantos mechones para enseguida desenredarlos.

—No te va a gustar mi respuesta —el faraón resopló con cansancio antes de volver a hablar—: llegué a la conclusión de que eres tú… —al más joven le tomó un tiempo asimilar aquella confesión.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó sorprendido— ¿qué pude haber hecho para provocar que te… —un rojizo cubrió sus mejillas— excites? —terminó por susurrar la palabra.

Estaba al tanto de la situación actual del antiguo egipcio. Algo que le encantaba era esa sinceridad que tenían el uno con el otro. Sin importar que tan vergonzoso o sencillo fuera el problema que los perturbara, contaban con la suficiente confianza como para discutirlo entre ellos. Por lo mismo, días atrás platicaron sobre la creciente ola de hormonas que volvían loco al faraón. No obstante, jamás creyó ser él la causa de esa alteración.

—No es como si hubieras hecho algo —giró lo suficiente para mirar hacia el techo, de manera que el más chico sólo tendría que mirar hacia abajo para toparse con su rostro y así no tener que retirar su cabeza del par de piernas, se sentía bastante cómodo ahí.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió el más joven con un puchero en sus labios.

—Es todo un proceso —al ver la duda en los grandes ojos, se dispuso a explicar, no sin antes cruzar los brazos—: entiendo que los últimos días has tenido muchos trabajos que entregar, pasas toda la tarde encerrado en tu cuarto. Obviamente no pretendo interrumpir tus estudios, así que me mantengo al margen. Sin embargo, es como regresar a ese momento —no necesita ahondar en el asunto puesto que Yugi comprende que habla de los primeros días, después del duelo final, en que las cosas se tornaron turbias, donde apenas intercambiaban palabras, ambos la pasaron mal en aquel tiempo.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—No tienes que —le sonrió y adivinando la siguiente pregunta, siguió—: lo que hago es concentrarme en ti, trato de recordar la sensación de estar a tu lado, el ligero olor a champú que desprende tu cabello, la inocencia que destella en tus ojos, la sonrisa que me diriges cada vez que pronuncio tu nombre, al final termino por excitarme.

Yugi podía jurar que su cara se encontraba completamente roja. ¡No podía ser esa la causa! Es decir, a pesar de que el espíritu había estado encerrado en el rompecabezas durante miles de años, en esta nueva época tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente y, según lo que Joey decía, a esa edad todos sufrían con las hormonas. Salió de sus pensamientos al notar la insistente mirada del otro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tú no…? —antes de que pudiera terminar, el menor negó exageradamente con la cabeza, inmediatamente se arrepintió de su acción al distinguir la decepción en el otro rostro, por lo que se apresuró a hablar.

—Es completamente normal que tu cuerpo pase por eso —detuvo su discurso. El faraón se irguió con decisión.

—Vamos a intentarlo, cierra tus ojos —demandó.

—¿Intentar qué?

—Sólo cierra los ojos —nervioso acató la orden— quiero que te concentres en mí —no pudo evitar que su cara se distorsionara en una mueca de confusión, el egipcio continuó—: escucha mi voz, piensa en el momento en que te rodeo con mis brazos, en el calor que mi cuerpo te brinda, mis ojos sólo te miran a ti —el tono grave le hizo estremecer y, sin poder evitarlo, un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir el cálido aliento sobre su oído.

—Yo… —sorprendido de sí mismo y avergonzado buscaba alguna explicación pero el otro lo interrumpió.

—Descuida, fue bastante lindo —ambos se miraron sonrojados. Es obvio que algo estaba pasando. Más allá de un simple lazo perdido, un sentimiento creció en sus corazones y ninguno lo notó, hasta este instante en que parecía que no podía seguir oculto.

—

Rina: Hace mucho que nos pasábamos por esta página —sonríe apenada.

Rini: Te culpo totalmente por eso —la mira mal— en fin, esperamos que les guste lo que escribimos y nos ayuden a llenar el mundo de Puzzleshipping.

Rina: Yei, seguimos con nuestra obsesión, también tenemos que escribir de otras parejas, muchas otras —corazones en los ojos.

Rini: Bueno, gracias por leer.


End file.
